Future Takes Control
by HaVoCs1trueLUV
Summary: A shreik for help was heard in the distance but when the sorce was found she looked like InuYasha as a 13 years old girl. OMG it's his daughter?...Please R
1. Akina

Future Takes Control

By: Jenna

InuYasha and Kagome walked silently along the quite moon-lit path that edged the beautiful stream. Kagome clutched InuYasha's hand as their fingers laced. Kagome who was now 19 was wearing an off the shoulders, tight, pink shirt with laced sleaves and a black mini skirt. Her hair was perfectly straight, ebony black down to her butt and had light red highlighted streaks streaming down from her roots.

Their peaceful date was than interupted as the pitter-patter of fast moving feet and a cry for help was heard from behind them. InuYasha let go of Kagome's hand, turned around and drew his sword. He saw in the distance a silvery-red blur running tword them.

A strange girl who looked nearly 13 ran straight into InuYasha knocking him right to the ground before she could break.

The girl who looked like the 13 year old girl form of InuYasha stared deeply into his amber eyes and muttered, "D-dad?" She jumped to her feet and as he was getting up from the fall she pushed him down again in a big bear hug, and gripped him tightly.

InuYasha struggled to push her off but no success she embraced him so hard he could barely breathe. Kagome watched the girl with a confused face wondering, 'Dad? Why did that girl call InuYasha Dad? Is there something he hasn't told me about?'

The girl lossened her grip and turned to Kagome. She smiled at her than gave Kagome a light hug and Screamed, "Your both alive!"

Kagome looked at her and asked, "What did you mean when you called InuYasha dad?"

"What time period is this? Did i really go back in time?" The strange girl asked.

"Who the hell are you? I don't have a kid!" InuYasha barked as he caught his breathe from the hug.

"Wow i did travel back if you don't know me. I am Akina secound daughter of InuYasha and middle child might i add. I am the new weelder of the Tetsusaiga and the wearer of the cloth of the fire rat kimoano." The girl proudly annouced. She wore the gotty red Kimoano that InuYasha wore only she wore it as a jacket over a white baby-tee, and her pants were tight black leather bell-bottoms.

"Second child?" InuYasha asked in shock, "Weelder of my fang, wearer of my cloth?" InuYasha faced proved his confusion.

"Well yea, I had an older sister but she took after my mom so dad thought she was human and couldn't use the tetsusaiga anyway, so i got it. I also had two little brothers. One was a year younger than me and the other died after mother gave birth." Akina explained as tears streamed from her eyes. "My sister and i were fighting and we caused a huge fire killing Father, mother and my siblings. So in my time you two are both dead!" Akina sobbed in her hands.

"Both dead?" Kagome squeaked, "But you said your father and mother died. And if InuYasha is your father thsn are you saying i'm your mother?" Kagome lifted Akina's head so that she could answer.

"Well duh! Who else would InuYasha have kids with? Kikyo's dead! You can't have kids with a dead person. Besides i live in the year 2023 in America. Do you think that's where InuYasha would move to if he didn't marry you?" Akina directed her answer more tword Kagome.

As the moon grew brighther, Kagome saw more of Akina's face features, she had deep brown eyes, slivery hair, dog- like ears, no fans, and razor sharp claws.

"I can't go back to my time. You both died and i cannot go back to a world with out a family. Especially since InuYasha died now the kids at school don't hezetate to push me around because i have ears on the top of my head and sliver hair!"

"Well i guess you could stay with us and we can _continue_ to raise you." Kagome said with a reasuring smile.

"Yea we could be a family. Although i might not be all that great at being a dad you can tell me what i _used_ to do and i'll try my best." InuYasha said determind to train his daughter to become a fighter, and surviver.

"Few things you guys should know, I'm like a mixture between you two and i am not just some quarter demon okay. I have really cool powers. I can shape shift, create and control metal, creat and control fire, also i have all of InuYasha's powers. Oh, and on the new monn i loose my demonic powers and become human." Akina said as if to lay down rules.

"Wait a minute you have special powers? Other than just the ones i have, you have more?" InuYasha asked scratching his head trying to figure out how in the world that could be created by him and Kagome.

"Uh huh. Also mother gave me the sacred jewel before she died. And NO you cannot have it Father!"akina said clutching it in her pocket.

"But i have the jewel right here." Kagome pulled out the jewel attached to a string from her shirt.

"So now there's two jewels?" InuYasha said with a craving look in his eyes.

"I guess so." Akina said looking at the other one. "Mother and i will guard both of them." Akina said sounding so much like Kagome.

"Let's go home than." Said Kagome standing up in the direction of the well.

"So i guess we'll live in Kagome's time and raise our new family." InuYasha said giving in seeing as he didn't have much of a choice.

As they headed to the well InuYasha and Kagome walked on both sides of Akina as if they were always a family.


	2. Learning to Raise the Risen

Learning to Raise the Risen

Akina and Kagome had become best friends considering they were now only about 6 years apart. Akina ended up going to a new school with new people since she was now in Kagome's time and lived with her mother, dad, grandma, great grandpa, and Uncle Souta.

"Mom, Dad, everyone! I'm home!" Yelled Akina running home from her first day of middle school in the year 2007. Originally she lived in the year 2023.

Kagome smiled walking over to her from the kitchen. "How was your first day?" Her mother asked sweetly.

Akina sighed, "Not that good. People gave me dirty looks and laughed at me because of the way I look." Akina sulked into the kitchen to grab a quick bite to eat before going to do her homework.

"Aww, I'm sorry Key-key. Did people do that in your old era?" Her mother asked putting a gentle hand of comfort on Akina's shoulder.

"No because they had finally set a treaty between humans and demons. I wasn't the only one then." Akina frowned and stepped heavily up the stairs.

"I wonder how your fathers first day of school went." Kagome stated returning into the kitchen to help her own mother prepare dinner.

"I am so glad you and your new family can live in this era with us." Mrs. Higurashi smiled to Kagome. The sweet silence was then interrupted by the phone ringing. "Hello?" Kagome answered it.

"Hi, this is Ryoko. Is Akina there?" Asked the voice on the other line.

"Of course, hold on, one moment." Kagome smiled and ran upstairs to hand the phone to Akina. "Key-key it's for you." Kagome gave her daughter the phone.

Akina nodded thanks to her mother and asked, "Hello?"

"Hi, Akina?" The sweet girl on the other line asked.

"Yea, who's this?" Akina asked.

"It's Ryoko, from school. My posy and I think you're really cool. We wanna know if you wanna hang wit us at the mall?" Ryoko replied smugly.

Akina smiled cheerfully, "Sure. That'd be cool. When do you want me there?"

Ryoko smirked, "Be there in an hour."

"Ok. I'll be there." Akina nodded.

"See yea there." Ryoko ended the conversation. Ryoko was the 'popular girl' at school and if she thinks you're cool, then it means you are. She was tall, skinny, blonde, and blue eyed.

Akina leaped happily down the stairs. "Mom! Mom!" She cheered with joy.

Kagome poked her head out of the kitchen, "Yes?"

"I made new friends! I'm meeting them at the movies in an hour!" Akina shouted in glee.

Kagome smiled, "That's great! Be back at 10. Also, make sure all of your homework is done. Got it missy?"

Akina nodded a promise and ran back upstairs to finish her homework and to get ready. In no time at all she completed her homework. She pulled her silver hair back into a nice pony-tail. Her ears poked out at the top, but she couldn't help that. She painted her razor sharp nails a pretty pink that matched her cute flip flops she decided to wear. For once she left her cloth of the fire rat kimono at home. She wore a tight pink shirt and tight jeans. She was ready to go. "By mom, I'm off!" She waved and headed off. She didn't simply walk there, it would take too long. She leaped off of building tops at full speed. She reached the mall in no time.

"Good, you're here." Ryoko greeted with a smirk. She was wearing a baby blue halter top and white mini skirt. She had hoop earrings in and her long blonde hair pulled back into a half up, half down ponytail.

Akina nodded and smiled. She was confident that she looked expectable. "So, what exactly are we going to do here?" Akina asked obliviously.

Ryoko smirked smugly, "well, considering it's just you and me, we are going to scout for hotties and you are going to show me some stuff."

Akina gave her a confused look. "What kind of stuff, do you want me to show you?" She asked cautiously.

"Well, no offense, but I don't really think you're human, so what are you?" Ryoko remarked rudely.

Akina took it well seeing how she's always been proud of not being human. She smirked, "Well, not to sound weird or anything but I'm a quarter dog demon. But, I'm not just an ordinary one either. I have far more advanced powers." Akina proudly announced.

Ryoko stared for a moment before bursting out laughing. She almost fell to the ground in tears because she was laughing so hard. "Oh, that was a good one!" She smirked smugly.

Akina glared, "I'm dead serious! I can prove it to you too."

Ryoko evil eyed Akina. "Fine, show me."

Akina smirked and created a fire ball in the palm of her hand. With a mischievous smile she cackled, "And that's not even the half of it!"

Ryoko awed at Akina, "H-how'd you do that? You can do that?"

Akina continued to smirk. She gave that look that InuYasha would always give when he was about to chop a demon to pieces. You know that look when he smirks to 'em. "As I said, that's not even half."

Ryoko took Akina's arm and pulled her with her out of the mall. She smiled sweetly, "Common you gotta show me!"

Akina followed Ryoko. She led Akina to a long, dark, abandoned alley. "What do you want me to show you, exactly?"

Ryoko smirked deviously, "I want you to show me your powers and what cool things you can do."

Akina nodded with a smile and raised her arms. She twisted her wrists, causing the metal pipes on the alley walls to break. Akina looked over at the metal trashcans to the left of her. She moved her arms to face them. She closed her fingers into somewhat of a fist but not closed, causing the cans to dent in and fall to their left. "Must you see more?" Akina sighed but in a bragging type way.

Ryoko was at awe. With a loud gasp for breath she demanded, "Yes! Show me more! I wanna see more!"

Akina sighed with a small death grin as she shape shifted herself into a cat. She purred and rubbed up against the alley wall. After about three seconds she changed back into her original form. She bent her head down a bit, "I warn you to step back a little bit, for my next trick." Akina chuckled to herself as she sheathed the Tetsusaiga.

"Oh, my god! You have a sword? A huge one, at that!" Ryoko awed and went close to touch it. She slowly and gently glided her hand against the slick steal sword. She smiled and looked to Akina. "I have a feeling; we are going to become good friends." She claimed.

Akina smiled with joy. "That's great to hear!" She announced.

"Oh, I forgot we are gonna meet the gang at the movies in like 2 minutes! We're never gonna make it!" Ryoko shouted franticly looking to her watch.

Akina smirked, "You said you wanted to see all of my powers, did you? Well my favorite is one that can help us the most!"

Ryoko shrugged, "Are you gonna show me?"

Akina grabbed Ryoko's arm and mounted her on her back and leaped off onto roof tops as Ryoko screamed in fear on he back.

As soon as Ryoko got the feel of things she smiled and announced with her arms in the air, "This is awesome!"

Akina nodded, "Told yah!" They reached the movies in no time. Akina set Ryoko down and waited for the gang. They showed up shortly after. 'The Gang' consisted of: Haru, the hottie of the group, Hikoro, the Ryoko's best friend, and Tenako, the jockey in the group, but he was really cute, Ryoko, the leader, and Akina the new comer.

Ryoko smirked and pulled out a little box from her pocket. It was white with chrisom red designs on it. "Anyone want a puff?" Ryoko asked after she took out a white stick thing and lit the tip of it.

Hikoro took the small box and took another stick and lit it the same way. She waved it in front of the boys, but they refused to take one. "Pussies." Hikoro mumbled angrily. "You want one Akina?" She asked smugly.

"What is it?" Akina asked confusedly.

Ryoko and Hikoro laughed and looked at me smugly. "You have got to be kidding me!" Ryoko remarked. "It's a cigarette. Don't know anything? Wanna try a puff?"

Akina looked at her in disgust, "Ugh… it looks gross." She coughed inhaling the smoke coming from the so called cigarette. She waved her hand in front of her face, clearing the air of the foul smelling smoke filling up her pure lungs.

Souta came by in his moms car with a friend. "Akina? What the hell are you doing?" Asked Souta angrily as he walked up to her. Seeing how Akina came to live with her under aged mother, Souta was 13 just like Akina. "Why are you here with Ryoko?"

Ryoko gave him a look of disgust and remarked rudely, "Geek, she one of us now! You got a problem with that?"

Akina and Souta glared to Ryoko. "Don't call him that!" Akina demanded angrily.

"Why not? That's what he is." Ryoko whipped back.

Souta snarled, "Well at least I don't intoxicate my lungs like you."

"Lay off!" Ryoko shouted.

"Stop yelling!" Demanded Akina with a glare. "Uncle Souta, I'll be home at ten, k? You can go. I'll be ok." Akina smiled to him lightly with reassurance.

Souta nodded and walked off causing the group to stare with glares of anger and confusion.

"Uncle?" Hikoro laughed.

"Yea. You got a problem?" Akina hissed.

"No." Hikoro backed down.

"I'm gonna go. I'll see you al at school, k?" Akina barked leaping off into the distance, leaving everyone bout Ryoko in awe.

Ryoko smiled, "Yea, she can do that. She has some really cool powers. That's why it's better if she's on our side. Just go along with it. Believe me, you don't want to get on her bad side."

Akina soon got home and barged into the house, slamming the door shut behind her. "Akina!" Kagome yelled smelling smoke. "Have you been smoking?" She barked in awe.

"No, mom it's not what you think!"

A/N: Tell me what you guys think! Also read my other stories too, I mean this isn't my only good one .


	3. Twisted and Hopeless

Twisted and Hopeless

"If you haven't been smoking why do you smell like a freaken' ashtray!" Kagome roared furiously. Her hands dug deep into her hips and her nostrils flared; she was like an angry dog, but worse – a mom.

"No, no! The people I was hangen' out with had those little white sticks. I refused to take one. They smelled foul and remember, I have daddy's keen nose." Akina smiled awkwardly trying to loosen up her mom. Akina wasn't lying, but Kagome wasn't too sure.

"Of course…" Kagome rolled her eyes sarcastically. "No way _you_ of all people would try to fit in or anything…" her sarcastic tone rang throughout her voice. The sound waves of Kagome's tormenting and sarcastic remarks echoed themselves in Akina's dog-like ears.

"Shut up! You don't know what you're going on about! I'm going to my room." Akina pouted and marched up the stairs into her pink and black bedroom, where she laid face first into her pillows. She screamed loudly into them a hundred times over. 'These are the times I wish I was back in my real life and era.' She thought aloud yet assumed since in her room no one could hear, when actually Kagome heard every word.

Soon afterward, InuYasha bolted threw the household's doors with a happy smile launched across his cheeks. "Hello beautiful." He greeted Kagome as he pulled back her shoulder to kiss her cheek from behind. Kagome's gloomy, disorientated expression immediately triggered InuYasha's attention. "Kagome, what's wrong?" He asked sitting next to her on the couch.

A single tear trickled down from Kagome's cheek before she hid her face in a pillow. "Nothing – nothing happened! I just need some time, ok." Kagome's voice was muffled as she spoke but Inu heard every word.

He slowly got up off the couch and nodded to his soon to be bride. "Akina; how was _your_ day?" He asked leaping up the steps and bolting into her bedroom.

Akina faked a small smile as she answered, "It was fine. And how was yours?" She wiped the noticeable tears from her cheeks and rubbed her eyes to let out all the excess water.

InuYasha sighed, "Are you and your mother fighting, or something?" He asked assuming so, since Kagome was crying and so was Akina. He gently placed a hand of ease upon his daughter's shoulder as his amber eyes seemed to connect with hers.

Akina nodded slightly giving into her own father's cute little puppy face, demanding answers. She hugged him tightly and cried on his shoulder.

The surprised and somewhat overwhelmed father hugged her back and allowed her hysterics to continue as he helped her get threw it. "If it's any consolation, I had a rough first day too. I got in trouble for stupid things in one class called gym or P.E."

Akina giggled slightly and loosened her grip around her father. "Yeah, well, at least you aren't being offered little white sticks the smell foul and let out lots of smoke that forces you to cough repeatedly." Akina replied.

InuYasha laughed and they continued to talk about their days and how stupid things seemed in this strange era. They laughed and joked and made fun of all the tings that seemed just plain dumb in this world.

Kagome slowly walked up the stairs to apologize when she heard laughing. She cautiously knocked on Akina's bedroom door and was soon, allowed to come in. Once the door had opened Akina ran up and hugged her dear mother and apologized sweetly. And the two of them were forgiven.


End file.
